


Once I too was a young lass.

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, First Kiss, Pre-Quest, some blood but no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oin was still a young lass in training to become a physician when she acknowledged for the first time the love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once I too was a young lass.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mighty need to write.  
> Also, I remember people lamenting the absence of a female Oin fic. Here, have it. Hope to have done Oin justice :)

Oin was still a young lass in training to become a physician when she acknowledged for the first time the love of her life.  
At the time she could still hear perfectly, and her youthful face was framed by a mane of fiery red hair that set aflame at the light of the sun. But Oin almost never left the medical rooms of Erebor.  
She was always bent on some scroll that showed the cardiovascular system or that listed the plants medical properties or other interesting stuff for an apprentice.  
Even if she come from a titled family, she wanted to learn a trade that would be more helpful to others than to enrich herself and subjugated to the supervision of the court head-physician in order to learn.

The day Oin met the love of her life she was rapidly folding and putting away meters of gauze, anxious to return to the last parchment she had to study before a routine oral test.  
Her back was to the door when it was suddenly thrown open and loud swearing come trough.  
The head-physician called to Oin “Lass! Be quick and bring me hot water and clean cloths!”  
She picked up the necessary as fast as she could – there always was a kettle on the fire for every emergency - and darted to the chair where today's patient was sitting.

Oin immersed the cloth into the water to wash away whatever dirt and blood would have been on the injury when she laid her eyes upon the patient.  
The dwarrowdam was a known face for the lass. They were close some way back in the family tree.  
But Oin had never seen her in her work attire. Or bloodied and battered, if at all.  
The warrior was proud and unaffected by the wound on her arm that was loosing too much blood. And there were still sand and oil smudges on her persona.  
That was not a sight Oin was accustomed to and she didn't know if the odd feeling she felt deep in her stomach irked her or else.

“Lass! Get down to business!” the head-physician waked her up from the unusual feeling.  
She was quick and precise in her cleaning job, yet blood still flew around staining the pale dress she was wearing. But she couldn't be bothered by that now.  
The doctor too was steadfast into knitting back muscles and meat, sewing the skin with a dark thick thread after finishing the operation.  
All the while the dwarrowdam did not emit a sound. She sat stoic all through the surgery, the other uninjured hand balled up in a fist.  
The dwarf dabbed at his forehead with the sleeve of his tunic “Lady Fundin, you should be more careful with the new trainee. They don't know yet the theory, you can absolutely not let them handle a spear.”  
Then he lightly jabbed Oin toward a shelf where some liquor bottles where on display, while he bandaged up the wound.  
The lass took one and a small cup from a cupboard. The poured liquid was clear in the glass, reflecting all the candlelights of the room.  
Oin offered the cup to the dwarrowdam who drank it without ceremony and handed it back almost immediately.  
“You see” the doctor went on “even Oin who is such an diligent disciple, has not earned the right to handle a saw or a needle. She has a lot more to learn. And your young warriors surely are not so dedicated to apprehend from books.”  
He made a last layer of gauzes and knotted it.  
“Ready to go, Lady Fundin. Don't work on it and go easy.”  
The dwarrowdam stood up, towering above the two physicians and grunting an unintelligible response before exiting.  
Oin still felt that funny sensation in her stomach, confused as it intensified watching the retreating back of the warrior.  
She would have stayed wrapped up in her thoughts if she had not better things to do. As cleaning up the nasty mess that was left behind.

Two week passed before Oin had the opportunity to see Lady Fundin again, but that did not mean she hadn't thought about her.  
She was forcibly reminded of the encounter when she tried to clean off blood stains from the front of her pale dress. Sadly it would remain permanently stained.  
Or when other patients come into the healer's rooms and did not present the same countenance of the dwarrowdam, but kept screaming and bring dirt all around.  
No one had ever stricken Oin as much as Lady Fundin had.  
Her image popped up in the lass' minds when it was least needed, as right now that she was trying to study a scroll on the different kind of weapons wounds and imagined to see the warrior leaning against the door and looking at her.  
Then the image cleared her throat.  
Oin had to blink her eyes to come back from her imagination and realize Lady Fundin was really standing there.  
“Oh...AH!” she stood immediately up from her chair and went to welcome the warrior “Good morning Lady Fundin. I regret I've to inform you the Master is not present now.”  
The dwarrowdam smiled at her “No need for the worn hammer to be here. Just need to take out the stitches. You could do it too.”  
She plopped down on the nearest chair, stripping from her outer vest and remaining in her sleeveless training vest.  
Oin was hesitant on the fact she had the authority or the ability to do it.  
“Go on lass. You can do it just fine.” the dwarrowdam looked straight into her eyes, a smirk on her face challenging Oin to prove her right.  
Retrieving a pair of scissors and a tray, Oin concentrated on accomplishing her first inspection.  
She undressed the arm from the gauze and controlled that the wound had knitted together finely.  
Just as she controlled that the thread did not get stuck too deep, the dwarrowdam started questioning her.  
“Aren't you Groin's daughter?”  
“Yes Lady Fundin” Oin was trying to keep concentrated on her action and not be swayed by the captivating voice of her patient.  
“So formal. You're around my children's age, more or less. How comes I've never seen you at the training grounds?”  
Oin could feel the warrior's gaze on her, studying her as she worked with the tweezers to remove the thread, and couldn't help but turn red on the cheeks.  
“You don't need more incompetent trainees around, Lady Fundin.”  
As she was putting on the tray the bloody thread and the medical equipment, the dwarrowdam's voice surprised her again.  
“On the contrary, I think you very capable with your hands.”  
Lady Fundin stood, outer vest back again on her body and a cheeky grin spreading on her face.  
“Such a fair maiden could be helpful at the training grounds, where the incompetent trainees abound.”  
If there was mock in the proposition, Oin couldn't understand.  
It must have showed through her knitted brows, as Lady Funding was leaning over her and started twirling some fire locks around her rough fingers.  
“And I still owe you for staining your dress”  
Oin was floored both by the declaration and by the fact that Lady Funding was kissing her on the lips.  
Oh Mahal, Lady Fundin was kissing her. And that was also her first kiss. And that was surely a tongue.  
What was trembling inside her stomach were definitely butterflies. Oin could understand now the old saying.  
She let the warrior take control over the kiss, for she had no experience with the various methods of exchanging saliva.  
It felt good having Lady Fundin's tongue playing with her own and caressing around her palate.  
And her hands were still twirling and pulling Oin's hair.  
That feeling could be addictive.  
Lady Fundin ended the kiss, but still was not leaning away from the healer as she whispered on her lips “You should come to the training ground. Maybe you could learn some new tricks.”  
There was another kiss on the lips.  
“Goodbye fair maiden. Till next time.”  
She let go of Oin's locks and walked out the door, tall and dignified like she had not been making out mere minutes before with a lass the same age of her children.  
Oin stood dumbfounded in the same place for some moments.  
Then her fingers, so used to touching bandages and parchment, touched her still warm lips.  
Maybe she could find some time to visit the training grounds after her oral exam.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not betaed, so if you see errors let me know. Also constructive criticisms is welcome.  
> :)


End file.
